creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Auferian (okręt powietrzny) (Świat Fantazji)
[[Plik:Atak na Ausmerzera.jpg|thumb|269px|Siły Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego atakują Auferiana, wtedy znanego jako Wielki Admirał.]]Auferian - mobilna powietrzna platforma powietrzna, w rzeczywistości będąca niczym innym jak tylko okrętem powietrznym, choć dzięki nowoczesnym zastosowaniom stała się też okrętem przeznaczonym do walki w pustce kosmicznej i międzywymiarze. Pierwotnie znana jako Wielki Admirał stała się po wojnie Auferianem na cześć Auferii Ceaudreanu, żony Jargalisa Kaisterasa oraz córki Wodza Federacji Bermudzkiej Karla Zelei Ceaudreanu. Historia Powstanie Wielkiego Admirała Powstanie Wielkiego Admirała zaczęło się w aerostoczniach niedaleko Zeleagradu. Silniki repulsorowe wynalezione przez Primarisa Magosa pozwoliły okrętowi osiągnąć imponującą zwrotność, niestety okazało się że pożera sporo paliwa w stanie zawieszenia. Dlatego zdecydowano, że w przypadku małych prędkości i zawisu w powietrzu stosowane będą silniki turbośmigłowe i metalowe balony. Konstrukcja odbyła się na początku Wojny Ojczyźnianej, więc nie mógł wziąć udziału w pierwszych bojach Federacji z nowo powstałym Sojuszem Antyfederacyjnym. Wyjście w przestrzeń powietrzną miał dopiero w czasie, kiedy doszło już do pojmania przez Sojusz i zmianę Auferii w jedną ze swoich czołowych generałów. Chrzest bojowy miał już w czasie największych triumfów Sojuszu oraz późniejszej zdrady Auferii. Krótko po tym Znaną Część zaatakował Legion, czyli Masa Wielkiego Terroru. Siły Federacji nie miały szans, a co dopiero rozbitego Sojuszu. Wykorzystując wewnętrzne waśnie wielu radykałów z Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu - głównej części Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego - zaczął przejmować coraz większą władzę, a wszelkie przejawy wynegocjowania rozejmu z Ceaudreanu dusił w zarodku. Nordreg i Lich City na szczęście zdołało wynegocjować u Wodza Federacji co by było gdyby jego imperium wygrało tę wojnę. Flagowa jednostka aerofloty Ceaudreanu Gdy inwazja rozpoczęła się na dobre Ceaudreanu przeniósł się z Zeleagradu na Wielkiego Admirała, aby być bliżej swoich żołnierzy. Okręt stał się również domem jego rodziny - bał się, że gdyby siły Masy zdobyłyby Zeleagrad niewątpliwie Filipina i jego rodzina mogliby zginąć. Jednostka brała udział nawet w walkach na froncie zachodnim, zapewniła też potajemnie przetrwanie żołnierzy Sojuszu, jacy mieli dosyć walk z Federacją, uważając Legion za o wiele większe zagrożenie. Wielki Admirał raz jednak przewiózł agenta BRO i gdyby nie reakcja Trójinkwizycji statek niewątpliwie by eksplodował. Pewnego razu jednak pod miasto Isla de Serpenita, gdzie Ceaudreanu liczył na spotkanie z Trójcą Lich City przybył krążownik powietrzny BRO. Początkowo nikt by na to nie zwrócił uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, że był to osobiście ''Niezapomniany Kordan'' - okręt flagowy Kary an Dario, współodpowiedzialnej za zmianę Auferii w potwora. Ceaudreanu w furii postanowił ją dorwać, wierząc że tam jest. Tymczasem uzbrojenie było wyłączone, a okręt stanął. Wkrótce potem dotarło 11 kolejnych jednostek, co stanowiło ponad połowę floty powietrznej Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego. Nie atakowali, a w komunikacie wysłali białe flagi. Mimo to Karl zaatakował siły Sojuszu podczas abordażu, osobiście walcząc z siłami BRO. Kiedy dotarł na mostek zastał tam tylko fonograf i jedną osobę, stojącą przed oknem i oglądającą krajobraz. Wyjął pistolet Jenstein Armory JA-8 i powiedział to osoby, aby ta się odwróciła, biorąc ją za Karę. Wkrótce jednak postać się odezwała i wyłączyła urządzenie do odtwarzania muzyki, mówiąc że nie znajdzie poszukiwanej przez niego osoby. Okazało się, iż był to Jargalis Kaisteras. Ceaudreanu również miał ochotę go zabić. Wyjaśnił on Wodzowi, że jest przedstawicielem tej grupy Sojuszu, jaka po wymordowaniu całej Csilli (dzisiaj część miasta Wati-cita Auferia) zbiegła z frakcji i postanowiła walczyć dla Federacji Bermudzkiej, po tym jak w wyniku inwazji Hordy Miliona niemal cała władza nad Sojuszem została przejęta przez Bermudiański Ruch Oporu, a gdy Ceaudreanu spytał dlaczego miałby go nie zabić ten mu odpowiedział, że zna sposób na coś, czego od połowy wojny tak pragnie - ocalenie jego córki. Wyjaśnił, że brał udział w rytuale i początkowo był za tym pomysłem, jednak po zdradzie Auferii zobaczył czym naprawdę jest Ruch Oporu. Postanowił więc ewakuować tak wielu cywili i żołnierzy wrogich wobec BRO jak to tylko było możliwe, dodatkowo ewakuując wielu żołnierzy. Na okrętach spotkali głównie dezerterów Sojuszu, nieliczni żołnierze jacy byli lojalni wobec BRO zostali zatrzymani przez załogę i wydani w ręce sprawiedliwości. Jargalis obiecał pomóc Karlowi, ten zaś postanowił dać mu szansę. Nowa nazwa Kiedy nowi sojusznicy Wodza Federacji Bermudzkiej w końcu się ujawnili w całym Sojuszu pojawiały się liczne protesty przeciwko nadużyciom ze strony Bermudiańskiego Ruchu Oporu. Tymczasem Kaisteras wsławił się walką z Legionem prowadząc 1. Flotę Przestrzenną, korzystając ze wsparcia 12. i 14. Eskadry Myśliwskiej oraz 6. Szwadronu Bombardowania Taktycznego, dzięki czemu ocalono Kolosalis, Jantarowo i Elementarisl. Te zwycięstwa dały Federacji czas na przeniesienie dużej ilości jednostek do Zeleagradu oraz ułatwiło manewry i odwrót na zachodzie. To wtedy Wielki Admirał uzyskał nową nazwę, jaką był Auferian, stając się flagową jednostką 1. Floty. Niedługo później jednak Auferia, będąca Mistrzynią Legionu, przypuściła atak na Zeleagrad. Doszło do bitwy na Pustkowiach Garahila. Siły Legionu zalały zmasowaną ilością siły federacyjne oraz wojska Sojuszu, jakie nadal nie czuły się przegrane w tej wojnie. Jednak Sojusz bitwę przegrał, a niedługo potem doszło do epickiego pojedynku między ojcem, a córką. Ostatecznie padła, a jej dusza zebrana została zgodnie ze wskazówkami Jargalisa to odpowiedniego naczynia i zaniesiona do Szczeliny Zmian, gdzie mnisi wiedzieli o tym jak oczyścić opętaną duszę, ale potrzebowali zarówno jej jak i wiedzy o przyzwanym demonie. Siły Legionu się rozpierzchły, zapanował chaos. Dowództwo nad Bermudiańskim Ruchem Oporu przejął Orin Ga, marszałek, jaki odsunął Karę. Rozkazał pełną mobilizację Sojuszu, ale tylko kilka państewek ogłosiło lojalność. Kara i Orin niedługo potem pobrali się, razem stając się przywódcami Sojuszu. Po upadku Masy rozpoczęły się w dawnej sile walki plemienne. Zdradziło Imperium Hanjikana, a wiele państw wręcz błagało Federację Ceaudreanu o pomoc. Na czele sił bermudzkich szedł Auferian prawie wszędzie, gdzie się zjawiał. Był nawet podczas proklamacji Enverii przez Front Armii Ludowej czy w trakcie przejścia Nordregu oraz Lich City na stronę Federacji Bermudzkiej. W trakcie walk Kara przypłaciła życiem ewakuację pozostałości BRO to ostatnich lojalnych wobec nich państw, ale Krajowo-Ludowa Armia Bermudzka nie odpuściła. W tym czasie Karl i jego rodzina na dobre wrócili do Zeleagradu, upewniwszy się, że jest już całkowicie bezpieczny. 25 lipca 2011 roku (10.08.007.E1 Wielkich Zmian) poddał się ostatni kraj Sojuszu, a Orin Ga został schwytany i powieszony. Auferian osobiście przewiózł więźnia z miejsca złapania w Górach Północnych do Wati-cita Auferia. Tak oto Sojusz i Wojna Ojczyźniana dobiegły końca, a Federacja triumfowała. Nordreg i Lich City ocalały, a Enveria bardzo długo była partnerem Federacji. Sługi atakują Od pokonania Sojuszu minęły 4 lata. Federacja miała kontakt ze światem na zewnątrz Trójkąta Bermudzkiego, kiedy w najlepsze trwała Wojna o Pokój na Gai Bermudii, jednak wtedy tak się ta planeta nie nazywała. Dopiero po odkryciu Bermudii nazwa planety została zmieniona. Federacja Bermudzka początkowo miała ich za chuliganów, potem jednak zrozumieli swój błąd. Kiedy Sługi zaatakowały Federacja Bermudzka z miejsca stała się trzecim członem Koalicji, przewodząc wszystkim frakcjom na wyspie. Auferian stał się z miejsca głównym okrętem floty połączonych okrętów Bermudii. Nie walczył w Lich City, lecz bronił wschodniego wybrzeża Ameryki Północnej oraz wyzwalał ziemie Ameryki Południowej i Europy. W tamtym czasie był prawdziwą nowością dla lokalnej ludności, nie licząc oczywiście macierzystych stron państwa Karla Zelei Ceaudreanu. Dwa lata przed wspomnianymi wydarzeniami stery przejęła młoda jak na elfkę pułkownik Marico, wielokrotnie odznaczona za odwagę w bojach z siłami Sojuszu Antyfederacyjnego. W trakcie walk ze Sługami wykazała się nie lada odwagą sama niemalże taranując siły Sług w walkach o Isla de Serpenita. Edarva zasłużyła się też broniąc Zeleagradu oraz wyzwalając europejskie i azjatyckie miasta. Jako jednostka flagowa 1. Floty wzięła udział również w bojach pośród śniegów i lodowców Grenlandii, gdzie miał miejsce finał Wojny o Pokój. Od tamtego czasu Auferian pozostawał w granicach Federacji Bermudzkiej, pilnując jej niebios przed jakimikolwiek zagrożeniami. Zaczęto nawet zmieniać ten pojazd z okrętu powietrznego na kosmiczny, jednak ten fakt zatajano przed opinią publiczną czy też szerszym gronem wojskowych lub polityków kraju Ceaudreanu. Federacja dołącza do Wojny Bermudiańskiej Mijały lata i panował spokój. Jednak w grudniu wybuchła Wojna Bermudiańska. Konflikt rozpoczął się od starć granicznych na terenach spornych między Imperium Nexusa, a netrollami tworzącymi antynexusiańską koalicję z Arcyhersztem Zieqeuem na czele. Bardzo szybko przerodziła się w wojnę między Państwami Nexusa złożonym ze Wspólnoty, Koalicji i Stalkerów Kalashera, a powstałym Przymierzem Bermudiańskim w skład którego prócz netrollskiej koalicji wchodzili również Piekło oraz Wielka Rzesza Wszechniemiecka. Z powodu skandalu jaki miał miejsce, a mianowicie z dostarczaniem uzbrojenia dla obu stron potajemnie, ostatecznie przegrane były Państwa Nexusa, które zareagowały aresztowaniem dyplomatów Federacji u siebie oraz żądaniem wyjaśnień od Zieqeua. Nie widząc wyjścia i przystawiony do muru przez jednych i drugich Karl Zelea Ceaudreanu ogłosił przystąpienie do Przymierza i jednocześnie wojnę z państwami Arcturusa Lwowskiego. Tak oto trwający prawie 5 lat konflikt sporo kosztował Federację, która po wydarzeniach z czerwca 2018 roku ostatecznie się poddała i ogłosiła wystąpienie z Przymierza, zawarcie pokoju z Państwami oraz tym samym osłabiła Przymierze. Jednak nie na długo - Auferia, teraz odrodzona jako lojalna wobec swego ojca osoba, która została ocalona od demona jaki ją opętał, wzięła kilka batalionów, ukradła Auferiana, a następnie podjęła decyzję o ucieczce do Vortex Minoris, proklamując utworzenie Wilków Zemsty, przejmując te tereny, jakie wciąż pozostawały pod kontrolą Przymierza, a następnie formując nowy rząd Federacji Bermudzkiej, działający w wymiarze Bermudia Secunda - stołecznym wszechświecie Przymierza. Stojąc za sterami Auferiana stała się niepodważalną przywódczynią Federacji. Brała udział w operacji "Karty na stół", kiedy to o mało co nie pokonali Państw w czasie ich największych triumfów. W trakcie ataku na stolicę Przymierza jednostka ta, tym razem ponownie kierowana przez Edarvę Marico, brała udział w akcji przeciwko siłom nexusiańskim i w ostatniej chwili uciekła z wymiaru, gdy owoc eksperymentów Lwowskiego - Projekt 24031997 jakim okazał się superpancernik klasy Kraken ze straszliwym wszechświatobójcą - działem na przodzie okrętu zdolnym po wycelowaniu i ustawieniu na pobliskiej bramie międzywymiarowej na zniszczenie całego wszechświata. Użycie go doprowadziło do zniszczenia Bermudia Secunda, poprzez centralne ustawienie wielkiego wybuchu, przez co cała materia zapadać się zaczęła w wielką studnię grawitacyjną, by następnie eksplodować z niewyobrażalną siłą, a potem ponownie eksplodować, przez co doszło do kolejnego wielkiego wybuchu i stworzenia wymiaru na nowo. Wydarzenie to oburzyło Centrum. Taka superbroń przekroczyła wszelkie granice etyczne, ale też i wyobraźnię naukowców. Forum Fantasia pojęło, że sprawy z tym konfliktem Nieskończonej Wojny zaszły zdecydowanie za daleko. Żądali natychmiastowego zawieszenia broni i wypracowania pokoju. Wieczorem czasu Bermudii doszło do podpisania rozejmu na Górze Smoczej tego samego dnia, a 2 tygodnie później w Astronomicanie, niezależnym wszechświecie w Fiordach Młota Bojowego na terenie Doliny Wikiańskiej doszło po długich negocjacjach do podpisania traktatu pokojowego na planecie Lucius. Obecne losy Po Wojnie Bermudiańskiej Auferian nadal jest flagową jednostką floty kosmicznej Federacji, a także jednym z ważniejszych okrętów Przymierza. Co prawda nie bierze już udziału w wojnach na pełną skalę, jednakże teraz bierze udział w konfliktach lokalnych, zabezpieczaniu okolicy macierzystej Federacji oraz kolonizacji. Jako jednostka państwa członkowskiego ONZ należy również do Wydziału Kolonizacyjnego Terran, który w imię "władz" Ziemi kolonizuje kolejne planety lub zabezpiecza je przed atakiem ze strony jakichś obcych cywilizacji, jakie mogą czyhać we wszechświecie. Budowa Hangar dla samolotów i śmigłowców Hangar ten, dostatecznie wielki, zdolny jest pomieścić samoloty MVI-24 czy śmigłowce MVV-50 w ilości 6-7. Do tego dochodzą również poważne drony bojowe, dzięki którym nie tylko można bronić tego miejsca, ale również pomagać obsłudze hangaru, jak również wysyłać na misje. W hangarze znajduje się też miejsce, gdzie dokonuje się ulepszeń wielu rozmaitych jednostek oraz przechowuje się je by następnie zrzucić oddziałom w kapsułach, na przykład czołgi oblężnicze, motory bojowe lub nawet pick-upy służące do przewożenia i wsparcia żołnierzy, mimo swej prymitywnej budowy. Silosy rakietowe Silosy rakietowe zostały opracowane już na starcie. Początkowo były to miejsca na 3 rakiety nuklearne klasy Zaćmienie, jednak później zamieniono to na głowice memowe oraz kwantowe, ze względu na fakt, że były niejako lepsze w użyciu aniżeli zostawiające opad radioaktywny atomówki. Ponadto dobudowano mniejsze silosy, na rakiety o przeznaczeniu taktycznym, a także wyrzutnie latających bomb naprowadzanych nadajnikami arkanicznymi. Artyleria okrętowa Pokaźnych rozmiarów i ilości artyleria okrętowa, zmodernizowana później tak, aby można ją było również obsługiwać w przestrzeni kosmicznej bez potrzeby robienia tego w skafandrach kosmicznych. Auferiana wyposażono w potężne działa bolterowe, Nova, Melta, plazmowe oraz laserowe, a także działa klasy Prann, których pociski eksplodują z siłą zdolną zrównać całe miasta. Działka okrętowe Mniejsze działka zastosowano w celu pozbywania się wrogich jednostek o mniejszych gabarytach, jak chociażby myśliwce czy bombowce taktyczne, które mogły bardzo często narobić szkód o wiele większych aniżeli okręty latające przeciwnika. Jedne były wieżyczkami w stylu potrójnych karabinów maszynowych, inne zaś działami w postaci artylerii przeciwlotniczej na wzór niemieckich dział 88 mm. Na okręcie było ich dwukrotnie więcej niż dział artylerii. Mostek Ozdobiony licznymi sztandarami zdobycznymi, amuletami poległych wojowników, wielkim wizerunkiem rodziny Ceaudreanu z Karlem Zeleą i Filipiną na czele mostek stanowi miejsce, z którego swą władzę nad jednostką rozpościera przywódca jednostki, obecnie generał broni Edarva Marico. Składa się z centrum zarządzania bitwą, komunikatora oraz licznych systemów kierowania okrętem, jak napęd międzywymiarowy, nadświetlny, antygrawitacyjny czy też jonowy. Na mostku dochodzi również do zarządzania flotą w trakcie jej działań, o ile inne jednostki 1. Floty są w pobliżu. Zbrojownia W zbrojowni, jaka znajduje się obok hangaru, dochodzi do naprawy uzbrojenia oraz jego konserwacji. Trzymane tam pistolety, karabiny, kostury, kusze, runy czy nawet miecze są specjalnie przygotowywane na nadchodzącą akcję. Niektórzy posiadacze broni instalują w nich rozmaite modyfikacje, jak bagnet łańcuchowy, celownik optyczny, zwiększony magazynek lub specjalnie zaprojektowany tłumik. Sala odpraw W sali odpraw żołnierze zapoznają się z misją. Znajduje się ona przy mostku, dzięki czemu dowódca ma łatwy dostęp do odprawy. W tym miejscu dochodzi do zapoznania się żołnierzy z danej jednostki z całokształtem misji, zanim na nią wyruszą, jak również to tutaj dochodzi do zapoznania się załogi z ich celami oraz operacjami. Kwatery załogi W kwaterach załogi przebywa załoga Auferiana. W nich załoga wypoczywa, jednak pomieszczenia prywatnego jest bardzo mało, zważywszy na wykorzystanie wojskowe pojazdu. Ze względu na fakt, że na pokładzie jest kilkaset osób toteż i kilkaset łóżek jest na pokładzie, często w formie jednej komórki z sześcioma łóżkami poustawianymi w trzy kondygnacje. Ciekawostki *Z wyglądu zewnętrznego Auferian przypomina Ausmerzera z wymiarów Wolfenstein oraz stamtąd, gdzie Druga Wojna Światowa zakończyła się zwycięstwem Niemiec. Kategoria:Świat Fantazji Kategoria:Pojazdy latające Kategoria:Pojazdy kosmiczne Kategoria:Pojazdy międzywymiarowe